Impulso
by Hime Shiraiwa
Summary: El problema era simple, él no podía soportar a tanta gente revoloteando alrededor de su enana. No podía soportar a tanta gente recibiendo esa hermosa sonrisa. ¿Qué mejor que redirigir ese impulso de matar a todos a uno más agradable? Un impulso redirigido directo a los labios de Levy.


_**¡H**allo~!_

_**Hi**me-chan aquí con un **G**a**L**e :3 as always~_

_**N**i Fairy Tail ni sus personajes me pertenecen **-**sad face**-** es solo mi imaginación haciendo lo que le entra en gana con ellos :B_

_**J**ust k**ee**p reading~_

* * *

**Impulso.**

Sus dedos chocaban con insistencia contra la madera mientras mordisqueaba una pedazo de metal; impaciente. Una de sus rodillas golpeaba la mesa desde abajo una y otra vez.

Lily lo observaba con un pequeño vaso medio lleno enfrente, analizando sus gestos y expresiones. Cada una de sus acciones y movimientos, tratando de leerlos. Lily no sabía que tan solo se calentaba la cabeza, ya que era muy obvio el porqué de la inquietud de Gajeel.

Mientras tanto, la pequeña peliazul sonreía con sinceridad a la gente a su alrededor; el par de _babosos_ de Shadow Gear, que parecían volar. La coneja y Salamander también la rodeaban.

Lo único ocurrido era que la enana había completado una misión muy difícil sin la gran intervención de Jet o Droy. La pequeña había aprendido una nueva técnica para su _Solid Script_, con la que podía atacar y no sólo defenderse como acostumbraba. Lucy y Natsu la felicitaban palmeándole la cabeza, como hasta ahora sólo el Dragon Slayer de Hierro hacía, hirvió de celos mientras apretaba su jarra de cerveza. Más aún al ver como Jet y Droy babeaban intensamente por la genialidad de _su_ Levy.

Golpeó la jarra nuevamente mientras tamborileaba los dedos con más fuerza, los golpes de su pierna provocaban saltitos en el vaso de su gato y en el mismo exceed también.

—¿Qué te ocurre? Si quieres ir a felicitarla tan solo levántate y ve.

Gajeel le gruñó en respuesta, Lily rió mientras bebía de su jugo de kiwi.

—Iré yo, tú haz lo que quieras —el exceed se alzó y se dirigió hacia la pequeña de melena azulada. La chica lo abrazó con fuerza. Lily miró en dirección a Gajeel y le dedicó una mueca burlona.

El rugido que soltó Gajeel atravesó todo el gremio. Levy se tensó en su lugar, reconociendo dicho timbre de voz. Lily se escondió entre los delgados brazos de Levy, confundiendo el rugir del dragón con un trueno, Levy le acarició el lomo para calmarlo.

—N-no tengo miedo —susurró el exceed mientras se cubría sus redondas orejas con sus patas.

Gajeel atravesó el gremio a grandes zancadas en dirección a Levy, la chica lo miró desafiante desde su silla, se veía pequeña.

Gajeel tomó a Lily de la cola y lo alejó de Levy, se lo pasó a Lucy, que junto con Natsu miraban la escena confundidos.

—¡Oye! —gruñó Levy, que llevaba mínimo una hora sintiendo las potentes miradas de Gajeel al otro extremo del gremio, preguntándose porqué no se dignaba a venir y hablarle en vez de sólo mandarle escuetas miradas.

—¿Qué? ¡Es mi gato!

Levy se alzó con furia, la silla se deslizó hacia atrás. Gajeel tuvo que ocultar toda la ternura que le produjo el rostro con tonos carmín de Levy, sus mejillas infladas con aire y sus ojos avellana echando tantas chispas que podrían incendiar todo el gremio. Parecía un pequeño ratoncito enfurruñado.

Soltó una risita burlona.

—¿Qué ocurre, enana? ¿Te he hecho enojar?

Levy bufó exasperada.

—Mira, si no tienes nada que decirme mejor vete por donde viniste. Y deja de mirarme como si fuera un ratoncito indefenso.

Abrió la boca para protestar, pero fue interrumpido por los _fans_ de Levy.

—¡No le grites a Levy! —Jet y Droy le hicieron frente, interponiéndose entre él y Levy—. ¡Es _nuestra_!

La gota que colmó el vaso.

En cosa de segundos el chico mandó al _correcaminos_ y al _intento de botánico_ a volar, atravesaron las puertas del gremio por los aires y no se tuvieron noticias de ellos hasta varias horas después.

La oscura mirada de Levy lo atravesó, incomodando al Dragon Slayer.

—¡Porqué hiciste eso! —por segundos, Gajeel se sintió pequeño.

—¡Robaban toda tu atención! —con esas simples palabras Levy cerró la boca, el lado _tsunderé _de Gajeel estaba en proceso de explosión—. ¡Deberías sólo sonreírme a mi! ¡No a esos bobos!

Lucy se acercó a Natsu.

—¿Es mi idea, o Gajeel está teniendo un ataque de celos? —Natsu le hizo un gesto con el dedo para que guardara silencio mientras seguían observando. Lily, que seguía en brazos de Lucy la miró y asintió repetidas veces.

—¿Q-qué? —la cohibida expresión de Levy la delataba.

—Justamente eso. Esos labios sólo deberían sonreírme a mi —volvía a su actitud imperativa.

Gajeel dio un paso hacia la pequeña figura, la cual se echó hacia atrás tratando de huir, la mesa se lo impidió.

Súbitamente, el impulso de buscar a Jet y Droy y seguir golpeándolos desapareció. Sus rojizos ojos se dirigieron a los carnosos y rosados labios de Levy. Sonrió, Levy tembló bruscamente.

Antes de que pudiera protestar por la mirada del chico sus labios se toparon con algo acolchado pero tosco. Bajó la vista y vió como los labios de Gajeel jugaban con los suyos mientras ella le correspondía sin siquiera saber cuando la había empezado a besar.

La tomó de la cintura y la apretó contra él, Gajeel iba a seguir besándola pero habían demasiadas personas alrededor.

Se alejó sin poder mirarla a la cara, ella clavó la mirada en el piso.

—Y que te quede claro que sólo puedes ser la _enana _de este Dragon Slayer —se apuntó a si mismo para luego revolverle el cabello nervioso, tomó la primera misión que encontró, le pidió su aprobación a Mirajane y huyó del gremio. Mientras Lily le gritaba que lo esperase.

Levy suspiró mientras se apoyaba el mesa para respirar sin temor a caerse. Dios, estos hombres. Rozó sus labios con la yema de sus dedos, recordando el tacto de Gajeel. Si el Dragon Slayer tenía como respuesta a sus ataques de celos un beso podría celarlo todo el día.

En definitiva, amaba sus impulsos.

* * *

_**Yeee**y otro one-shot Gale~_

_**¿Q**ué tal? ¿Merece review o me mandarán a matar? xD_

_**T**hanks for readin**'~**_

_**P**ueden pasarse por mis **otros** fics si quieren~ escribo de Natsu x Lucy, Gajeel x Levy, Gruvia, Jerza y Rowen**(?)** o eso planeo xD_

_**B**ye-b**ee**._

_**H**ime-ch**ii**._


End file.
